


AC19 Day 11: The Monsters We Created

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [11]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Illidan was in a gang, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Khadgar is a Marshall and lead the operations, Like almost always, Maiev worked in the police, Modern AU (Kinda), Mostly using the 7.2 characters, Pacific Rim AU, The Drift (Pacific Rim), The Jaegers are named with Warcraft's place, The Kaiju are based on the demons from the Legion, They all can pilot a Jaeger but only Illidan and Maiev do it in the fic, Velen is a scientist who can predict things, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: One day, a breach appeared in the Pacific and from it, giant sea monsters began to attack the planet. As humankind called them Kaiju, they also created giant robots that would allow two pilots to fight and kill the monsters. They called it the Jaeger's program and people from all around the world answered the call to the fight.Years later, Maiev Shadowsong and Illidan Stormrage, despite a really tumultuous past, are asked to pilot together.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	AC19 Day 11: The Monsters We Created

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this one is based on my (probably) all time favorite movie: Pacific Rim from Guillermo Del Toro. (Don't ask about the second one, I still haven't watch it and I kinda...don't wanna?)
> 
> For those of you who hadn't seen the movies; don't care about or just want to read the fic, here's some useful information because I'm not sure the fic is really friendly if you hadn't seen it.
> 
> Deep beneath the Pacific, a breach opened and giant monsters (Kaiju) from another dimension got out of it and began to attack the Pacific coast (America, Asia, Australia,...) and if at first the humans took them down with conventional weapons, they quickly realized it wasn't going to be enough, especially that the Kaiju kept coming from the Breach. So, they constructed giant robots (Jaeger) to fight them.  
> At first, it was meant to be piloted alone but it was too much for the brain and they quickly found a new technology to make the piloting easier. By linking two peoples' mind together (the Drift), they share all of their memories and kinda became one, allowing them to fully control the robot, one person being the left side of the brain and the other, the right side. Almost anyone can drift as long as there's something linking them. Most of the time, you will find family, lovers, workmate, or really strong people, drifting together. But you better be careful because you can easily "chase the rabbit". If you let yourself be overwhelmed by a memory, that you lose yourself in it, you stop responding and it can lead to some catastroph (Cf. the movie, not spoiling on this one :P). 
> 
> Others little details for more understanding:  
> The leader of the Jaeger's program is called a Marshall. Obviously those using the Jaeger are called Pilot then I switched between copilot/partner depending on my mood. The Jaegers all have a name and I chose places from WoW to name mine. There's also scientists (here only one) that study the Kaiju and try to find a way to stop the invasion by the power of the brain.
> 
> Oh and I have like a full on fleshed backstory for Illidan and Maiev from before the Kaiju's attack but it's barely talked about it. If it interest you, tell me and maybe I'll tell it.
> 
> Alright, I think it's enough, I'll let you read the fic in peace now ^^
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (And watch the movie if you can!)

“Commissioner Shadowsong; Mr. Stormrage, thank you for your presence today,” began Marshall Khadgar, speaking to the man and woman sitting in front of him. “I will be honest with you; we are kind of desperate.”

Maiev crossed her legs and arms, discreetly clutching on her arms, only eye-siding Illidan sitting next to her.

“If you call _him_ ,” she spat. “You must be really, really desperate.”

Illidan barely had the time to retaliate that Khadgar spoke again.

“Indeed. This night, a Kaiju destroyed yet another Jaeger and killed the two recruits. We are starting to have a hard time finding new pilots and the attacks get closer and closer every month,” explained the Marshall. “I know you both haven’t fought for a while but I will need to ask you to go back in a Jaeger.”

“I don’t have any partner left,” cut Maiev immediately.

“We know that Commissioner,” replied Khadgar.

“And no one wants to work with him anymore!” added Maiev, pointing at Illidan.

“What I’m wondering,” intervened Illidan, finally able to speak. “Is; why asking us to be there at the same time? Why couldn’t you see us alone to tell us that?”

Khadgar took a deep breath and swallowed hard before speaking.

“You are currently the pilots with the more kills in the Shatterdome, if not the world, and I believe that together, you could –”

“No!” screamed Maiev, jumping on her feet. “No! No! No! No! You hear me! I will never pilot a Jaeger with him! Never!”

“Commissioner Shadowsong, please calm down,” said Khadgar.

“You know it’s his fault if Naisha died the first time! He tried to kill us!”

“It was an accident!” intervened Illidan. “An accident!”

“Bullshit! You only wanted to see me dead so you let that Kaiju attack us!” Kept screaming Maiev, this time looking at Illidan.

“We reacted as fast as we could!” explained Illidan, now on his feet to face Maiev. “It’s not my fault if she died!”

“Oh, but you were way too happy to see me mourning! I know you gloated!”

“Shut up!” screamed Khadgar, hitting his fist against the desk. “Shut up and sit back!”

They turned their heads to the Marshall and slowly sat back in their chair.

“We already talked about it. The Council decided that it was an accident, an unfortunate one, but an accident nonetheless. But it isn’t the subject right now,” said Khadgar, looking tired. “We really need you to go back to fight if we want to protect our planet.”

He looked right at Maiev.

“I know that since Detective Naisha died, all of your partners ended up dying, but we are planning to get you a new Jaeger, stronger and less able to break, a better one to fight at sea. No one else will die with you.”

Maiev lowered her head and crossed harder her arms on her bust, remembering all the people that believed in her and ended up dying while fighting. Naisha; Anyndra; Cordana; Sira. All died in a fight, always leaving her alone and alive. The sole survivor, and it all started when a Kaiju tried to attack them and that she and Naisha had been deployed, with Illidan and Akama, his current partner at the time, to defend. That day, Maiev almost drowned but still killed the Kaiju and then brought back the Jaeger to the Shatterdome by herself, followed far away by Illidan’s Jaeger, intact. Since, no matter how she would fight; how many precautions she was taking; her partner ended up dying.

“And you, Mr. Stormrage, we know that we couldn’t find you a new partner because of…rumors,” Khadgar said, eye-siding Maiev with that last word. “But you had been one of the best fighters since we started the Jaeger’s program and we believe that getting you back on the battlefield would give us a high advantage.”

Illidan looked away, frowning. If he had thrown himself body and soul into the fight against giant sea monsters, it was only to get out of jail and he was already happy that despite not fighting anymore, they still hadn’t sent him back into a cell. But right now, if he was willingly refusing to go back into a Jaeger, they would probably get rid of him. So, he had no other choice and only had to hope that Maiev wouldn’t disappoint him and be the one to refuse the partnership.

“I guess you wouldn’t have reached to us if the situation wasn’t that awful,” said Illidan as Khadgar slowly nodded to confirm it. “I would do anything for the planet, even working with Maiev.”

“I didn’t give you the permission to use my name,” hissed Maiev.

“Commissioner Shadowsong,” intervened Khadgar before they could go at each other’s throat once again. “We would at least test your compatibility to drift together. If it works, we’ll see if we can send you to fight but if it doesn’t work, we won’t insist.”

Maiev knew that working with Illidan would probably insult the death of Naisha but at the same time, a little voice was reminding her that the death of all of her partner sounded like a curse. And that Illidan could be the very next name to succumb to that curse. She smiled at this idea.

“So, we are just drifting once? Nothing else?”

“At least for the moment,” explained Khadgar. “We know that they are a high chance that you are compatible with each other but we need to see if you can control a Jaeger together.”

“Well, just a test shouldn’t kill him,” mischievously smiled Maiev, looking at Illidan from the corner of her eyes.

“Alright, you are both expected in two hours in the control room. Don’t be late,” specified Khadgar before dismissing them. “You can now leave.”

They both got up at the same time, respectfully saluted the Marshall and then, walked out of the room. But they barely closed the door and made a few steps that Illidan was thrown against the wall. Maiev held him with her forearm pushing on his throat and in a blink, a knife was on the bridge of his nose, right between his eyes.

“Listen Illidan,” she whispered angrily to not be heard by the Marshall. “I will make you regret all of your miserable little pathetic life. They might want us to work together but I can assure you that if you step out of the line just once, you are dead! Understood?”

“You know nothing about my life,” he growled, his hands desperately trying to get her arms off his throat.

“I know enough to know I made a mistake when I captured you! I should have killed you and called it an accident!”

“But you didn’t because you wanted to see me suffer behind the bars of a cell,” retorted Illidan. “You love seeing me suffer so much that you will never kill me.”

“Don’t test me,” she growled as she slowly moved the knife in front of his eyes.

“Just let me go, you’ll be in trouble if someone finds us like that.”

“As if I cared about it,” she whispered right in his ears. “I do plan to add your name on the list of my deceased partner, so don’t disappoint me.”

With those words, Maiev finally put away the knife and took back her arm, making Illidan fall on the floor, breathing with difficulties as he massaged his throat. Without waiting anymore, she left the hallway, leaving Illidan alone.

“We are going to start the simulation,” said Khadgar, talking directly into the cockpit of the Jaeger with the microphone. “Are you ready?”

“We don’t really have another choice,” answered Maiev, as she pushed the communication button.

“Let’s finish it and call it a day,” added Illidan, constantly looking at Maiev.

“Alright, we are going to start the drift,” announced Khadgar, making signs to the technical crew to prepare everything.

Inside the head of the Jaeger, Maiev and Illidan braced themselves as they had no idea how the drifting would go between them. They had quite a tumultuous past together and it was making them somewhat compatible to pilot a Jaeger and no one really attempted a drift with people having such strong negative emotion towards each other but Marshall Khadgar had no other choice. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that they could either become the best team they ever had to fight Kaiju, or just the test would end badly, and this was why he made them test the compatibility inside a training Jaeger, with no weapons to avoid any catastrophe.

“Go!”

Someone pushed a button and Maiev and Illidan felt themselves being drawn inside themselves and for a split second, they lost themselves into both their memories and the memories of the other until they mixed and it was impossible to tell them apart.

_Get out! And never come back!_

_Maiev help!_

_I think we can do it._

_Let me talk to her! Please!_

_Illidan! What are we waiting for?!_

_This is with pleasure that we are promoting you to the post of Commissioner, Miss Shadowsong._

_Malf? Malf! Please!_

_I’m going to kill you._

_Oh, Maiev Shadowsong came in-person to arrest me?_

_Boss! The police are coming!_

_Nothing can stop me._

_I’m sorry but we couldn’t save her._

_Maiev!_

“Illidan? Maiev? Are you there?” asked Khadgar, worries tainting his voice as he leaned over the mic.

“Sorry, I’m here,” answered Illidan, fighting back the tears.

“Illidan? Are you crying?”

“No, no, I’m just really happy to be back in a Jaeger,” he lied to the Marshall.

“Is Maiev alright?”

Illidan turned his head to look at the woman at his right. She was standing still, her eyes looking right in front of her and only the slight shaking of her hands was telling him that she was still alive.

“I don’t know, she isn’t moving or talking.”

_Illidan! What are we waiting for?!_

He turned his face and saw the face of Akama but he blinked and Maiev was once again in his sight.

_Awww. Don’t worry, I just want to see them fight._

A cold sweat rolled down Illidan’s back as he would never forget that moment.

“She’s chasing the rabbit!” shouted Illidan as he punched the communication button.

“But I don’t understand,” said Khadgar, more to himself. “She never chased the rabbit, not even after Naisha's death.”

_Illidan! Akama! Where are you?!_

“She isn’t in her memories! She’s in mine!”

_We are immobilized, we cannot move._

“Cut the drift! Cut the drift!” Screamed Illidan. “Stop it!”

_Illidan, if you refuse that we go and help them, I’ll tell the Marshall!_

_Oh, come on Akama, as if Maiev and Naisha could die._

“Please!” cried Illidan.

_Illidan! I’m serious!_

_Don’t worry, I was just losing some time. Now we can go and save them so they’ll own –_

_Their Jaeger fell underwater!_

“Maiev! Get out! Don’t listen to it! Maiev!”

_Run! Run!_

_Naisha!_

_It was Maiev! I don’t see them anymore!_

_The cockpit is broken! They’re drowning!_

“Illidan! What is happening?!” asked Khadgar.

“Stop the goddamn drift! Fast!”

“Maiev isn’t responding at all! She’s too deep!”

_Black Temple? We have lost contact with Barrow Deeps! What happened?!_

_The Kaiju tried to drown them…We think Naisha died…_

_Maiev is bringing back the Jaeger by herself._

“It’s too late,” whispered Illidan, tears running down his face. “She knows.”

_How?_

_Illidan, care to explain?_

_We…I’ll explain! I’ll explain!_

“Drift over,” told a technician through the room. “It had been hard but we finally stopped it.”

Khadgar sighed of relief and took back the microphone, hoping that his two pilots were alright but before he could say anything, a voice stopped him.

“Marshall Khadgar,” announced Maiev, strangely calm. “I want you to know I will take the entire responsibility of what is going to happen and that I’ll face any sanctions you’ll deem necessary.”

“Commissioner Shadowsong?”

“But don’t try to stop me.”

“Help!” screamed Illidan before the communication cut abruptly.

Khadgar had no problem imagining what was happening and immediately sent a few people to retrieve the two pilots. They forced open the cockpit of the robot, only to find Maiev over Illidan, desperately trying to protect himself with his arms as Maiev kept punching him. Thankfully, he was protected by his suit. They separated them, Maiev struggling in their arms as she was both crying and screaming.

“It wasn’t an accident! You killed her! You killed her!”

Back in the control room, Khadgar sat defeated on a chair. His idea to use both Maiev and Illidan was a disaster and even if he knew it was a possibility, he still insisted to try it. And now, they were back to square one.

The knocks on the door were light, as if the person behind it hesitated. They knocked once. Twice. Thrice. Finally, Maiev opened the door, as violently as she could and stared at the knocker, Illidan.

“Get. Out. Of. My. Sight!” She hissed as she was ready to slam back the door.

“Maiev, please,” he begged. “I need to talk to you! I’m sorry!”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses!” she said, tears running down her cheeks.

“But I need it! It’s been haunting me since that day.”

“I know!” she cried harder, moving away from the door and walked back into her room. “I fucking know!”

Without thinking about it, Illidan followed her into the room.

“How can you?”

“I saw the rest of your memories,” she explained, brushing furiously the tears away with the palm of her hands. “I saw you were ready to take the blame and that you spent hours in front of my door, hesitating to knock and come to explain yourself. But you didn’t do it because everyone knew that I would have killed you. No matter what you would have said.”

She dropped on the bed, hiding her face in her hands as she was unable to stop crying.

“I felt your despair as you realized your mistake; as you gave everything to reach us and help us. And never once you tried to explain it and you let me hate you and drag your reputation through the mud like that?!”

“Because I killed Naisha! I’m entirely to blame and you were right to hate me!” Said Illidan, fighting back the tears. “I…You knew me long enough to know that I never killed. I never took a life, not even when I was leading my gang. Oh sure, we were deep into drugs, weapons and war territory but you have been on my case since the beginning, we never killed. It was something you couldn’t accuse the Illidari of doing. But then…I killed Naisha…”

Illidan began to openly cry as painful memories replayed in his mind. He did lead a gang and almost took the control of an entire city if it wasn’t for Maiev succeeding to find his headquarters and launch an attack and arrest him. He thought that he was hating her to have stopped him as he wasn’t near his glorious days yet, but as he volunteered to join the Jaeger’s program once the Kaiju showed up, his hate slowly faded as he found a new way to show he was worth something. And that if Maiev hadn’t arrested him, he wouldn’t have joined the program.

“I only wanted to get enough money to throw it all at my father’s face,” he muttered.

Before he could register what was happening, he felt Maiev grabbing him around the chest and brought him right to her, hugging him as she buried her face in his neck, still crying. He quickly hugged her back and let himself fall on the bed. There, they stayed embraced for what seemed an eternity, crying their heart out until the exhaustion forced them to fall asleep, in each other’s arms.

The alarm of an imminent attack woke them up.

They jumped away from each other and out of the bed and Maiev immediately went to the little computer integrated into the walls to see the information displayed on it.

“Denomination; Felstalker,” she said out loud for Illidan to hear. “Category 3 and coming right towards the Shatterdome, unless its path changes suddenly.”

“We only have rookies that haven’t fought yet, Marshall Khadgar and…Us,” said Illidan, counting the number of people that would be able to not only pilot a Jaeger but also to kill the Kaiju.

Maiev looked down, her hands unconsciously closing into fists as Illidan reached her, stretching his hand to her, slightly shaking.

“Let’s forget our past just for a day and let’s defend this place,” he proposed.

Maiev looked at his hand and then at his face. They both knew they were the only one that would be able to pilot a Jaeger and kill the Kaiju. And if they had to drift together once again, at least this time, they knew everything about the others. She delicately took his hand, wondering if it was really a good idea.

“Let’s do this.”

In the control room, Khadgar was pacing in a hurry, doing circles constantly. Since Velen showed up in the room, announcing an attack that their computer still hadn’t detected, Khadgar knew it was going to end badly. The day before, they had lost not only a Jaeger but also the two rookies piloting it and since, all the rookies were afraid to go and fight, believing they would be the next to die. And even if both Maiev and Illidan were exceptional pilots, they had demonstrated that they couldn’t work together and it was reducing the entire place to one single pilot. Himself.

“I have no other choice,” he said out loud to the technical crew, waiting for his orders. “Prepare the Dalaran, I’ll go and fight the Kaiju.”

“But Khadgar,” intervened Velen, head deep into his blackboard as he was already back to his mathematics to predict when the next attack would happen. “You don’t have any copilot. You will just kill yourself.”

“Why not wait and see if the Kaiju is really coming over here?” asked a technician. “Or maybe the north base could send us someone in time?”

“If that Kaiju is really coming here, by the time the north base sends someone, we might be all dead,” muttered Velen, doing another calculus on the side.

“Prepare the Dalaran!” Repeated Khadgar.

“Wait!” interrupted Maiev as she entered the room, followed by Illidan, both in suits. “There’s almost a typhoon out there, it’ll be really dangerous to fight a Kaiju.”

Khadgar turned to Velen, frowning.

“Could it be that the Kaiju knows it?”

“I cannot say yes,” answered the scientific. “But I cannot say no either. The Kaiju had demonstrated that they were able to learn from us so there’s a slight chance that it’s taking advantage of the typhoon.”

“You said that you had a new Jaeger for me, right?” intervened Maiev. “One really made for the fight at sea?”

“Yes, the Deliverance Point,” replied Khadgar. “But there’s no way that I’ll let you pilot a Jaeger alone!”

“You were going to do it,” reminded Velen.

“It’s different,” groaned Khadgar. “But I won’t let you risk your life like that Commissioner Shadowsong.”

“She won’t be alone,” finally intervened Illidan.

Khadgar raised an eyebrow at them, waiting for them to explain how they would be able to work together after the disastrous demonstration of the morning.

“We…We know that if we don’t put our problems on the side, people will die,” said Illidan. “We would hate ourselves if we were responsible for someone else death.”

“We promise there won’t be any problems,” said Maiev.

Khadgar looked at them, going from one to another, sometimes looking at Velen who was just shrugging. He was willing to give them a chance, but he was also afraid that the drift would be too powerful for them and that they’ll end up chasing the rabbit once again. It was their last chance.

“Prepare the Deliverance Point…” Khadgar announced to the technical crew. “And the Dalaran.”

“But Marshall…” Tried to speak Illidan.

“You will go alone,” explained Khadgar. “But if anything happens to, or between you, I’ll jump into my Jaeger and I’ll go to fight. So, you better know what you are doing.”

“Thank you, Marshall,” they said at the same time before running out of the room to join their Jaeger.

“Welcome into Deliverance Point,” announced Khadgar as they took place in the cockpit. “It had been made just for you, taking from your strongest abilities in fights and also learning from the destruction of your precedents Jaegers. A Kaiju should take at least five try to take down the glass of the cockpit but the rest of the body is lighter to allow a swifter fighting skill. Maiev, you’ll find all kinds of blades all around the robot, try to not break or lose them, they’re expensive.”

“I always took care of the blades, Khadgar,” Reminded Maiev as she tried to hide her smile.

“Illidan, we knew you were more of a brute but also deadlier with all kind of fire weapons so we put missiles and, we really hope you’ll like it, if you push the eye button on your panel, you’ll concentrate the nuclear energy from your reactor and be able to throw a laser beam.”

“Ooh, a laser beam, is it Christmas yet?” Chuckled Illidan.

“Come back alive and your Christmas gift will be an even more powerful laser beam,” bribed him Khadgar.

“I think we are ready,” announced Maiev, breathing as calmly as she could. “You can start the drift.”

Silence answered her as Khadgar hesitated one last time.

“Do not disappoint me, lives are on the line,” he said. “Activate the drift!”

Once again, Illidan and Maiev lost themselves in their memories.

“We can’t see anything,” warned Illidan. “The rain is thundering against the cockpit and the wind is howling with such an intensity that we wouldn’t even hear the Kaiju screaming if it was right next to us.”

They were standing in the middle of the sea, their Jaeger deep to the waist into the tumultuous water. According to both Velen and the computer, they were on the path of the Kaiju but the upcoming typhoon was making it impossible to rely on their senses. Even with the lamps integrated into the giant robot, they couldn’t see past the first feet around them. But they kept waiting, knowing an entire base was counting on them.

“Something’s coming towards you at high speed!” they heard Khadgar shout. “East!”

They barely had the time to ask about it that they felt the robot being thrown on the side as a powerful wave came and crashed against them, the Kaiju swimming right next to them but making its way towards the base instead of stopping next to the robot.

“It’s ignoring us!” Maiev warned the base. “It’s coming right towards you! We’ll stop it!”

With just a nod, Maiev and Illidan got the Jaeger to start moving until they were running through the sea to catch the monster. Thankfully, they were able to reach it and they grabbed its tail, and before it could understand what was happening, they threw it towards the sky, far away from the base. Illidan quickly moved an arm and shoot a few missiles, hitting it before it fell back right into the sea.

But Maiev and Illidan barely had the time to celebrate it that the control room interrupted them.

“It’s swimming in circles around you! It can attack at any time!”

As if the Kaiju heard the communication, it jumped right in front of them, grabbed the shoulders of the robot and then, put all of his weight on it, along with to the impact of the jump and made them fall, back first into the sea. The two pilots saw the sea suddenly covering them and the Kaiju began to hit the protective glass with its head.

_Maiev!_

A scream that echoed through their time. A voice that wasn’t theirs. A victim of the tides.

“Maiev! It’s alright!” Screamed Illidan as he felt that he was losing her to the rabbit.

The Kaiju kept hitting the glass and even if Illidan was hearing Khadgar losing his voice as he screamed at them, he couldn’t understand what he was saying as, at that exact moment, all that mattered was to get Maiev back to him and finish the job.

_Maiev!_

“Maiev,” he said, taking her hand in his, allowing her to at least look at him. “Come on! We’re still not dead. Come back to me!”

“Illidan,” she whispered as the faces of all of her precedent copilots replaced him.

“Don’t join them yet!”

_Maiev! Help!_

He clutched her hand, almost forgetting about the deadly monster well decided to drown them.

“Please, I don’t want to be responsible for another death.”

She blinked a few times as he finally felt that she was taking back the control of her mind. Realizing how bad the situation was, she quickly went back into her fighting mindset and looked around to find a way to escape. But Illidan already had his eyes set on a button, ironically with eyes, and he smiled as he punched it.

All of the robot began to vibrate as the nuclear reactor as its center began to concentrate all of its energy around the head and finally, with another punch from Illidan on the button, unleashed a beam, surrounding the glass of the cockpit and making it looks like an eyebeam. Hit right into the face, the Kaiju released them and moved backward just to give it time to peel off the damages and then, go back to attack. But it also gave Illidan and Maiev enough time to get out of the water and stand once again, waiting for the Kaiju. And as it jumped once again on them, ready to rip the robot pieces by pieces, Maiev was faster and impaled it on the blades hidden on the forearms of the robot and with one precise movement, cut it into pieces. The carcass fell back into the water and never came back.

“The Kaiju is dead,” announced proudly Illidan into the communicator.

Silence answered them until Khadgar was finally able to talk.

“Thanks Gods,” he muttered to himself before talking to the two pilots. “Good job, come back to the base. And I hope you aren’t too tired because we are going to need to talk.”

“I’m sorry,” quickly intervened Maiev. “I shouldn’t have lost the control but –”

“This isn’t because of that,” corrected Khadgar. “But you just proved that you were able to fight together. We’ll have to see if it was just a miracle or if we can count on both of you.”

“You can count on us,” interrupted Illidan.

“Come back and we’ll discuss it.”

The communication cut and slowly, they began to move the Jaeger back to the base. But as they were controlling the robot in silence, they slowly reached their hands towards each other and held them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tomorrow: It won't be an Illidan/Maiev fic and there won't even be there at all. Instead, we are going to explore a friendship that was writing itself when I began to think about it. And we'll be literaly talking about ships x)
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
